Not Likely
by lethal paine
Summary: When Braska and Auron meet Jecht, from one of the guards there's POV. Rated for Jecht's mouth.


A/N: Hiya! Lane here. This idea just came into my head and I want to write it down before it disappears. *realizes what she just said, and tears up* Uh, anyway, contains minor spoilers about The Infamous Trio (Braska, Auron, and Jecht). Nothing you have to worry about if your Jecht Sphere hungry..... Just saying, I don't really know what the technical term is for that Yveon bow thing, so if it sounds odd in text, sorry.   
  
Disclaimers: Sadly, Jecht, Braska, Auron, and Final Fantasy in general doesn't belong to me, but the geniuses at Squaresoft. The weird warrior monk dude belongs to me however. The rest I can only dream....*realizes what she just said again, and tears up even more*   
  
Anyway, on to the fic.....   
  
  
Not Likely   
by Lane   
  
That's the last time I forget to enter in the posts' lotto....', I think to myself for the twenty fourth time as I stand at my seemly Yveon-forsaken post. It had been about three days since they put that man in cell B-20, the one right next to my post.   
  
Now, you see, it wouldn't be that bad if this were just some other time, no, not at all. Of course, this isn't just some other time. Cell B-20 is currently occupied by a certain offender. Not just any offender however, one who claims to be from Zanarkand. Then again, I don't think it's just that. I think maybe it's the fact the he HASN'T STOPPED COMPLAINING FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS!   
  
Lucky me, I just happen to forget to enter the lotto all the warrior monks enter for post assignments at the beginning of the week. Thus, I was assigned the the post nobody wanted. It's a wonder why...' I continued to think to myself as I stood guard a few feet away from the cell that contained one of the most obnoxious, if not inconsiderate prisoners I think these cells have ever held.   
  
All I want to know is where the hell Zanarkand is!?, that man continuously yelled to anyone who would listen, obviously, I wasn't one of those people. Hey! You! The one with the wannabe facial hair! Where the hell am I?! Oh, this was getting insufferable. If he keeps going on like this, they're going to have to arrest me for the murder of a inmate.   
I try to not flinch as he continues to insult and question me. Anymore of this and maybe the warrior monks will have one less man to put in Yveon-forsaken posts like this!' Hey buddy! Can't you use your damned mouth!? Here, I'll say it slowly for ya, where.....is.......Zan...nar...kand?   
  
That's it, I can't take it anymore!', my left hand twitched towards my gun when I hear footsteps coming from down the hall. I straighten up as the footsteps reach a few feet away from me. Is this where the man who claims he's from Zanarkand is being held? I turn to see that it's the Summoner Braska and his guardian. Caught a little off guard, I quickly make the sign of Yveon, and nod my head. It's not every day a Summoner comes around these parts, you know?   
  
He smiled very kindly and walked toward the cell, his guardian close behind. I got the feeling I was intruding, so I stepped out.   
  
Now, I know it's really rude and nosey, but my ears perked up to what went on in the next room. It seems like Lord Braska wanted to take that man with him on his pilgrimage. That's insane. He's nothing but a stupid loud jerk.' I thought as I focused my hearing on the next room. Then I heard one of the most unlikely things ever. That maybe they three could defeat Sin. The thought was almost laughable, almost. I mean, I have nothing against Lord Braska, but ever since he married that Al Bhed....I just couldn't really see him in the same light. I was called back in to release the man in B-20. As I did so, I heard a looks like yer good for somethin' out of the man who I was so close to- Thank you., Lord Braska said to me, smiling once again. I did the sign of Yveon again and quickly stepped out, not sure if I should stay.   
  
If I thought I heard the most insane thing ever that day, I was wrong. That man had just asked a question that would stick out in my mind as the stupidest question ever asked. It was, What's this Sin thing?. Must be an Al Bhed, an extremely retarded Al Bhed.'   
  
So, was I going to say anything about them leaving? Not at all. This was too interesting to let anyone else in on. Them defeat Sin? Not likely.   
  
--owari--   
  
It took me three different CD's to write this. Tell me what ya think!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  



End file.
